Sucker Punch
by RedMageXII
Summary: Nothing ever happened gradually with Toshinou Kyouko. Nothing. Not even love. Ayano should have prepared herself for that. Ayano/Kyouko.


Hi everyone! I watched YuruYuri for the first time recently and was possessed with the need to write a Kyouko/Ayano fic. _Sucker Punch_ is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave feedback; it's my first YuruYuri story so I'd love to know your thoughts.

* * *

 **SUCKER PUNCH**

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SO SUDDENLY?

Nothing ever happened gradually with Toshinou Kyouko. Nothing. Not even love. With her it was all synapses and impulses, strange ideas picked up with unyielding conviction and dropped like a chocolate wrapper less than a minute later. It stood to reason, therefore, that this tendency would eventually come to impact Sugiura Ayano. Ayano should have prepared herself for that.

When this fated occasion finally rolled around, it happened in the Tea Room with the Student Council on one side of the table and the Amusement Club on the other. It was a nondescript social gathering, awash with jokes and light conversation, and Kyouko was seated opposite Ayano, staring at her with so much concentration it was making Ayano uncomfortable. Then she said something incredible.

"Hey, Ayano. Would you go out with me?"

Needless to say, this request caused an unstoppable chain reaction. First of all there was a loud, wet-sounding blast as blood exploded from Chitose's nose. Her head snapped back violently with the force of it and her glasses were sent careening across the room. Beaming in ecstasy, she slumped to the floor.

The blood splattered across the table and showered a hapless Akari, whose eyes deadened in shock. Chinatsu screamed, horrified, whilst Yui dove valiantly across the room to retrieve Chitose's glasses in the hopes of avoiding a fatality. In the commotion Sakurako and Himawari grabbed hold of one another, Sakurako scrambling halfway into Himawari's lap in a blind panic.

Ayano, meanwhile, was catatonic. She stared at Kyouko, working her jaw, her heart galloping so hard she could hear it pounding through her skull, hammering her ribs and pulsing right down into the soles of her feet. Had Toshinou Kyouko just… was she… how could she… _what the heck had she just asked of her_?!

Kyouko regarded the ominous red puddle on the table, assessing the state of each of her friends with detached curiosity, and blinked. "What?"

"That's our line," Yui sniped, pinching the bridge of Chitose's nose with her left hand and replacing her glasses with her right. "What are you saying so suddenly?"

"Ayano's a cute girl," Kyouko shrugged. Ayano almost died. "It's a waste of her cuteness not to date her."

Yui narrowed her eyes. "On that basis, are you planning to date every cute girl?"

"Cuteness is a dwindling resource."

"How environmentally conscious of you."

"Global Cute-ning!"

"Too far."

"Love _is_ sudden," Chinatsu blurted, oblivious to the expression on Ayano's face at hearing the word 'love'. Unbridled glee swelled in the pit of her stomach. "Congratulations on your confession, Kyouko-sempai."

"Really?" Kyouko pouted. "Aren't you jealous of her?"

Chinatsu shot her a sour look. "No," she deadpanned. "I support your decision completely; in fact, it's my earnest wish as your kouhai that you only have eyes for Sugiura-sempai from now on – and to ensure you aren't tempted by others, no more sneaky sleepovers with Yui-sempai _or_ trying to kiss me."

Sakurako stared at Chinatsu in a mix of disgust and admiration. "You really plan to benefit from this, don't you?"

"This is ridiculous," Himawari said, a blush spreading elegantly over her nose. "They can't date because they're both girls."

"That's weird," Kyouko remarked. "I thought I could count on your support for that kind of thing, Himawari-chan."

"What? Why on earth would you think that?!"

"Well, you look so cosy with Sakurako-chan."

Confused, Himawari looked down at Sakurako and Sakurako looked up at Himawari. Finally realising their positions, they shot away from each other and whirled into combat stances.

"What are you doing so close, you idiot?" Himawari yelled.

"It was instinct," Sakurako retorted. "People reach for floats and airbags in emergencies; your ridiculous boobs were the nearest ones!"

"In that case, _my_ airbag was your empty head!"

Yui cringed. "Such poor insults."

The yelling continued but Ayano couldn't hear any of it. Her heartbeat was even louder now, and her throat was dry, and everything sounded like static as Kyouko's crazy proposition echoed through her mind. She felt like the eye of the storm. What should she do?

Ayano clenched her fists, feeling her shoulders knot together; everything in her seemed to tighten. Slowly her gaze drifted around the room. Sakurako and Himawari were cursing one another as Yui tried to mediate. Chinatsu was grinning deviously with a far-off look in her eye. On the floor, Chitose's blood pool was growing and growing, and there was someone else here but for the life of her Ayano couldn't—oh, Akari, right. Lastly there was the blonde, blue-eyed demon who had caused all this mess, looking at Ayano expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Toshinou Kyouko!"

The arguing stopped. All was silent and Ayano was standing. Funny, she didn't remember standing up. Bracing herself, she squeezed her eyes shut, pointing an accusatory finger at Kyouko.

"I guess I have no choice but to humour your request," she half-shouted, "b-because it's the polite thing to do. That's the only reason."

Sakurako's eyes widened. "Huh?! For real?!"

A fountain of blood erupted from Chitose's approximate location. "So good," groaned a voice from beneath the table.

"She said yes. Goal!" Kyouko cheered.

Yui eyed her. "Is it a sport?"

"Ayano-sempai, are you sure?" Himawari demanded in concern.

Ayano was now very, very, _very_ red. "Of… of course," she said shakily. "It's only fair, chocolate éclair."

Yui snorted.


End file.
